Pour present efforts are directed towards two major areas of investigation. 1) We are examining the nature of the CSF oligoclonal antibody bands noted in M.S. patients. 2) We have now finished 15 pairs of colchicine/placebo trial to determine whether colchicine arrests progressive M.S. 5 pairs are still in study.